Phosphatase and tensin homolog (PTEN) is a protein and an enzyme. PTEN negatively regulates levels of phosphatidylinositol-3,4,5-triphosphate in cells and can negatively regulate the Akt/PKB signaling pathway. Dysfunction of PTEN has been implicated in the development of cancers. Given the regulatory role PTEN plays there is a need for the development of compounds capable of binding PTEN to provide therapies where alteration in PTEN activity would be beneficial for therapeutic purposes in various PTEN-related diseases.